


Tell Me About The God You Read

by G4Y



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically just noah being a gay disaster, Implied First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, That thinks he’s a functional gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4Y/pseuds/G4Y
Summary: Noah gets charmed by Alejandro during World Tour. Less serious than the title implies.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Tell Me About The God You Read

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an alenoah kiss,,, a little smooch-smooch bro. A little beddy-bye peck

Their mouths pressed together, and at every point of contact Noah felt buzzing- of nervousness, of excitement- between the two of them. He could feel the heat radiating off of Alejandro’s body, feel flames just barely licking the surface of his skin. Alejandro placed his hand around the back of Noah’s neck and pulled him closer, guiding his mouth to barely crack open. It felt good, really good, and he really wants to be worried about that but he doesn’t have it in him to care. Instead he lets out a little sigh that makes Alejandro’s lips curl.

He could say that he had no idea how this happened; he would be lying, but he could say it. They were the only two people in economy class, Tyler and Owen being down in the mess hall at the bottom of the plane, and had nothing to do but exist next to each other. Noah thanked every god in the forgotten realms pantheon that he had the foresight to smuggle a book onto the plane while they were in New York. There had been a... tension building between the two since the Yukon, when he had asked Alejandro why he was acting so strangely with Leshawna. Thankfully, shoving his face into a book to avoid talking was an art Noah had mastered over the years.

Or, at least, he thought he had mastered it, until Alejandro cleared his throat and started to talk to him.

“You seem very absorbed in that book, Noah. What is it about?” Noah begrudgingly took his eyes off the page to look to his right, where Alejandro was smiling at him. He was sitting the same way as he had been a few minutes ago, with his foot resting on his knee, but he felt like he had gotten closer. Maybe it was because he was smiling expectantly at Noah, and the unexpected attention was setting off panic alarms in his body. He felt his palms sweat as they clutched the covers of the book; definitely panic alarms, then.

“It’s about this like…” Noah paused for a second as he gestured to the summary on the back cover, “infamous pirate lord who gets resurrected by this evil goddess to carry out her bidding.” Alejandro nodded but continued to smile at him, like he sensed there was more Noah had to say. Damn it, he was right, too. Noah doggy-eared his current page before he flipped back a few pages.

“This is an official wizards of the coast book, so everything in here is supposed to be canon in the official timeline. But there’s a line in here where they reference something that happens during the second sundering, which doesn’t happen until 100 years later.” Noah allowed himself a small rant- he was being stupid, after all. It’s not like his book synopsis is going to give Alejandro a leg up in the competition. And it felt nice, being able to talk like this with someone.

Alejandro hummed. “A simple oversight, then? I know very little about this hobby except for the vastness of it.” He shifted in his seat on the bench, and yeah ok he definitely got closer to Noah that time.

...Well, whatever, Alejandro was a good listener and Noah was excited to talk about this. “That’s the thing, though, because they reference it while the pirate- Evendur- is still alive, but he’s going to be resurrected 100 years later, when that sentence would make sense,” Noah skimmed his finger across a page to find the line he wanted. “The syntax is atrocious, but look,” he said, and scooted up next to Alejandro to show him the line. “I think it’s foreshadowing that…” Noah turned his head to look at Alejandro, only to realize how close he had gotten to him; their faces were only inches apart. Alejandro was still smiling. Shit. “...that. Uh. There’s an unreliable narrator,” shit, Noah wanted to look away, but no, he didn’t, and Alejandro was just so pretty-

“...that can’t. Ummm,” Noah’s voice trailed off as Alejandro stretched his arm out behind him and rested his hand behind Noah, leaning into him and just barely not touching him. “Uhm. I think-uh…” Noah stammered. His eyes kept darting between Alejandro’s eyes, arm, and stupidly disarming smile.

There’s no possible way Alejandro didn’t know what he was doing. “Have you lost your train of thought?” he asked, almost sounding amused at him.

“Yes- No. Yes? Starting thinking of something else,” Noah managed to reply. He was just so close, he felt completely exposed with just a few words on Alejandro’s end. Shit, how was he supposed to not fall for his words when he doesn’t even say anything?

Alejandro’s mouth curled into a smirk. “And what,” he asked, staring into Noah’s soul, “are you thinking about?” 

“I...nothing,” Noah said as he abruptly stood up. It felt like the cabin was shaking with every step he took to its exit- what was he doing? Of course he shouldn’t kiss Alejandro, but he wanted to- shit, he wanted to. He barely got halfway there before he realized the cabin was literally shaking, and Chef was saying something about turbulence, and he had nothing to hold on to as he felt the cabin start dip beneath him-

“Noah, hold on!” He heard, and suddenly he felt an arm- Alejandro’s arm- wrap around his chest from behind him, and pull him backwards against his own chest. Noah turned his head to look up at Alejandro. His other arm was holding on to the overhead storage, his mouth pulled into a grimace, and his eyes were just as wide-open in surprise as Noah’s.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from feeling the cabin shake, or maybe it was the tension being built between them bursting at the seams. Whatever it was, it tipped Noah over the edge, and he stood on his toes to put his mouth on Alejandro’s. It was barely a second before he pulled back- it’s not like he knew what to do, he wasn’t like Owen or Izzy who just seemed to innately understand how kissing works. He could feel the blush on his face, feel the telltale heat under his skin, and he started to regret his impulsivity until Alejandro leaned down and kissed him again. It felt like...an actual, real kiss, and distinctly not like someone guessing at what they were doing.

So there they were. Even after the turbulence ended, they stayed like that, the only difference being Alejandro’s hands constantly moving around- from his neck, to carding through his hair, to resting on his shoulder and cheek. After a few minutes, Alejandro hummed and pulled away from Noah, who was very disappointed and confused. Alejandro nodded his head towards the room adjacent to them, with the ladder, and Noah realized their teammates must be coming back from the mess hall.

“Oh.” Noah said, and pulled back from Alejandro to sit where he’d left his book. 

Interestingly, Alejandro sat next to Noah, and said, loud enough for their teammates to hear as they entered, “That was such an interesting perspective, Noah! We should discuss literature more often.” Noah feels heat rush back to his face instantly, and once again thanks the pantheon that his complexion hides his blush.


End file.
